crepusculo
by aniyasha
Summary: una adaptacion para el reto de Irresistible NAranja. Kushina supo en el momento que su aroma la inundo que él era un ser especial, sus impulsos decian muerdelo. minato se sintio atraido por ella, pero no sabia que su vida corria peligro por esa atracion.


NI HAO.- yo reportándome publico querido para traerles la invitación de este RETO DE ADAPTACIONES.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS.

.

FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.

ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO PARA MI NEE-CHAN : KEM.- se que tardaras en leerlo, y donde estés espero que pronto te recuperes y regreses con tus hermanas, te queremos…

.

.

.

CRECUSPULO

ADAPTACION

.

.

By Aniyasha.

.

.

Minato se levantó con su corazón latiendo, una pesadilla interrumpió su sueño, se deslizo fuera de la cama y al tocar el frio piso el escalofrió lo recorrió en el cuerpo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, donde había dejado sus cosas listas para iniciar el nuevo curso, se sirvió un vaso con agua y su mirada se desvió a la ventana donde se apreciaba la Luna llena.

Sus mente le trajo el recuerdo de la pesadilla, él corría por el bosque y una sombra lo perseguía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que salvar su vida, cuando cayó en la fría tierra, pudo ver quien era quien lo asechaba, una silueta femenina se alcanzó ver, un rayo de luz de la luna que brillaba en el firmamento nocturno ilumino el lugar tenuemente revelando una la cabellera roja pero cuando salía dentro de las sombras, él perdió la conciencia.

Eso es todo lo que recordaba y ese sueño últimamente lo asechaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-hey Minato, ¿Cómo te fueron en las vacaciones de verano?.- pregunto choza.

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa y se sentó en la banca de enfrente de su amigo.

-me fue bien.- comento él.

-sabes mi prima me pregunto por ti.- Inochi quería atraer la atención del ojiazul.

-no la conozco.

Shikaku el cual era el más serio de todos lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-a Minato no le interesan las chicas.- dijo él pelinegro.- nunca ha tenido una novia y dudo que exista alguien que cumpla con los parámetros que él busca.

-eso no es cierto.- algo enojado replico Minato.- lo único que pasa es que ninguna llama mi atención, todas son bonitas y muy amables pero yo busco algo más.

-¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres?.- pregunto el rubio Inochi, curioso de saber.

-no lo sé.- contesto.- lo único que sé es que cuando la vea lo sabré…

No terminaron de hablar por que entro el profesor y llamo la atención de todos los alumnos.

-buenos días clase, hoy comenzaremos el sexto semestre, quiero que pongan mucho entusiasmo ya que dentro de un año se graduaran y las materias se dificultan.- tomo su libreta y se ajustó los lentes.- tenemos una nueva alumna, así que sean buenos. Kushina Uzumaki pasa.

El salón entero se voltio a la puerta y se contuvo el aliento cuando la chica de 17 años entro, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, un suerte de color negro la protegía del frio, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino que su cara parecía de porcelana, blanca, sus labios rojos, su nariz pequeña, unos ojos grandes color violeta que brillaban pícaramente, unas pestañas gruesas, unas cejas delineadas perfectas y todo esto terminaba en marcado por una cabellera roja brillante y larga.

Un corazón latió en una loca carrera cuando entro al salón de clases Kushina, ella frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió a donde su olfato percibió el aroma.

La mirada azul se entrelazo con la violeta.

Todo a su alrededor se congelo.

Los sentidos de Kushina se alteraron, apretó sus manos en puños, y dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Trato de no perder el control de su cuerpo, armo una sonrisa falsa y se presentó al grupo.

-mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, vengo de Kiyosi una pequeño pueblo al norte de Japón y me mude aquí porque me gusta el frio de las montañas.- hizo una reverencia.- espero que nos llevemos bien.

El profesor sonrió y su mirada cayó en el asiento disponible que había a lado del mejor alumno de la clase.

-tu lugar será con Minato Namikaze.

La cara de Kushina hizo una mueca, la cual fue claramente vista por el rubio y lo sorprendió.

Ella renuente aun a sentarse a lado de él, suspiro varias veces y su mirada trataba de buscar otro lugar, pero no había, derrotada se dirigió a donde esta él.

No pudo contenerse y se tapó la nariz como si el solo aroma le provocara deseos de vomitar.

Minato se sorprendió ver la mirada de apatía por parte de su nueva compañera, más aun cuando esta arrugo la nariz y capto que le desagradaba el aroma que él desprendía.

Y eso fue curioso porque se acordaba perfectamente haberse bañado bien, y hoy traía un nuevo perfume que su padrino le había regalado.

No hablaron en toda la clase, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ella no quería estar a su lado, para saber que ella le huía con la mirada y se alejaba cada vez que él se acercaba más, estuvo a punto de caerse de la banca cuando la distancia era alrededor de 20 cm.

Era curioso, pero por primera vez una chica llamaba su atención y esta le rehuía.

Vueltas que da la vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Su mirada azul no pudo apartarse de la nueva chica, la seguía como si tuviera un imán y ella reusaba estar cerca de él.

Su suspiro atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

-te gusta.- afirmo sorprendido Nara.

Minato voltio a ver a su amigo.

-me atrae.- reconoció.- pero en toda esta semana que ha estado aquí, ella me rehúye, si me acerco para hablar con Kushina me evade.- y su mirada se dirigió adonde Kushina escogía su almuerzo.

Nara al ver el estado tan patoso que tenía el chico más popular del instituto negó con la cabeza y centro su mirada en la pelirroja, él también la había observado y se percató de muchas cosas que tal vez el rubio no se daba cuenta.

-creo que estas equivocado Minato.- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, su mirada oscura se entrelazo con la azul.- le atraes.- declaro firmemente ocasionando sorpresa en su amigo.- pero por algún motivo que desconozco no te habla.

-estas mal.- rebatió él.- si yo le gustara ella no me rehuirá.

Nara rolo los ojos en señal de incredulidad.

-Minato, serás un genio en algunas cosas pero muy torpe en otras, ella te observa cuando tú no te das cuenta, es cierto que no te huye, pero cuando está cerca de ti se pone nerviosa, no por repulsión sino por algo mas.- vio la mirada de su compañero, tan azul, tan profunda.- acorrálala.- sugirió.- eres lo suficiente listo para poder encontrar la forma de platicar con ella si lo deseas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Respiro profundamente el aroma a flores del invernadero donde estaban, ella quería olvidar el aroma tan atrayente de alguien que venía cerca de ella.

Su pulso se aceleró al sentirlo a un más cerca, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir, se permitió embriagarse con su aroma, su lengua diminuta toco sus dientes y sobre todo sus colmillos.

-son hermosas esas flores, ¿te gustan las rosas?

Ella despertó del trance en el que estaba y calmo sus sentidos, suspirando se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a esa mirada azul que la atraía, recordó la pregunta que le hacía y asintió.

-son bellas ttebane.- se dio la vuelta, lista para irse y esconderse en algún sitio, lejos de él. Pero su caminada se vio detenida por que el rubio le agarro la mano.

Minato se sorprendió cuando su mano agarro a la chica, pero algo llamo más la atención de él.

-estas muy fría.- comento.- si necesitas guantes te puedo prestar los míos.

La pelirroja reacciono al comentario soltándose bruscamente del agarre y entrecerró su mirada violeta con destellos rojos.

-no te atrevas a acércate a mi ttebane.- dijo de una forma fría y letal. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero sentía la presencia de él detrás, se detuvo y volvió a encararlo.-¿Qué quieres?.- contesto de mala forma.

Minato hizo una reverencia.

-me disculpo si hice algo que no debía aunque no entiendo que pudo haber sido.- se dio la vuelta para irse pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que choco con un arancel de ocho pisos de plantas que estaban acomodadas en orden, que se movieron y que iban a caer sobre él.

Pero no le ocurrió nada, ya que Kushina evito la caída de aquel arancel empujándolo al otro lado.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ella hizo su mirada se fijó en Minato, quien la veía sorprendido, ambos sabían que una persona normal no hubiera podido aventar el arancel como si no fuera nada, esa cosa era pesada.

Sin embargo no pudieron hablar nada porque sus compañeros se acercaron al final del invernadero para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, el maestro pregunto si estaban bien, Minato asintió y Kushina simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

El rubio volvió a suspirar pero ahora más intrigado por la peliroja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ella lo veía dormir profundamente, ahí acostado en su cama tan tranquilo, sin saber que ella vigilaba sus sueños desde que descubrió su aroma. Hacía más de una semana le encantaba torturarse as i misma viéndolo ahí, respirando su aroma y sintiendo la paz que él le trasmitía.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron soñolientos, se enfocaron a la persona que veía en su habitación.

-¿Kushina? .- pregunto incrédulo.

-tenemos que hablar Namikaze.- fue todo lo que ella dijo para acercase a su próxima víctima.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

HASTA AQUÍ:….

SI LO SE RARO., ¬¬ ES mi primera adaptación, y creo que me salió raro como todo lo que escribo.

También es una invitación para el RETO ADAPTACIONES del fórum IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

PUEDEN PARTICIPAR CON CUALQUIER HISTORIA, las reglas son sencillas.

PAREJA: MINATO Y KUSHINA.

MINIMO TRES CAPITULOS DE LA ADAPTACION.

FECHA DE ENTREGA SERA A FINALES DE MAYO.

Para festejar el primer aniversario de este Movimiento.

Quien gane el reto tendrá como primer lugar:

Una historia de diez capítulos de la pareja que elijan.

Portada de la historia.

Segundo lugar: una historia de 5 capítulos.

Tercer lugar: un one Stone.

Todos los participantes tendrán de regalo una portada de esta gran pareja personalizada y aparte aparecerán sus nombres en el video que estoy haciendo para festejar este aniversario.

Cualquier duda: mandarme un mensaje privado o por el Facebook aniyasha saotome.

Mil gracias por comentar, saben que aprecio sus palabras y no se apuren prometo actualizar mis historias en esta semana.

Sayo que estén muy bien y otra cosa:

ESTA ES LA HISTORIA NUMERO 200 DE MINATO Y KUSHINA.- tengo una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo estamos logrando XD, invasión Naranja.

FELICIDADES A TODAS POR ESTE GRAN ÉXITO, MIL GRACIAS…

A TODAS LAS AUTORAS Y ATODOS NUESTROS LECTORES,

ARRIBA IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.


End file.
